Unearth Memories and Broken Spirits
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Kai sinks into depression as memories of his childhood come flooding back and Tala can't take it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; if I did Kai Hiwatari would be mine! Muahaha!

Title: Unearthed Memories and Broken Spirits (Working title)

Date: 13.08.04

Genre: Angst

Rating: R

Summary: Kai sinks into depression as memories of his childhood come flooding back and Tala can't take it anymore.

Warnings: Yaoi Kai/Tala, Rei/Bryan (later chaps), KaiRei friendship (Later chaps), Heavy angst, child abuse and alcohol consumption.

Note: All Blade Breakers/ Demolition Boys are 17 years old.

* * *

Kai sat in his room, it was midday but he had kept the curtains closed to make himself an artificial night. Four empty vodka bottles lay around his curled up form, he hadn't wanted to drink and it was more than likely that he would never drink again but he had to make the images blur; the pain fade. Tala had been gone for hours, every time Kai heard a sound outside their apartment door he hoped it was the Russian boy coming back to him. But it never was and Kai knew that it never would be, he had drove Tala away forever and he was never coming back.

He couldn't believe that this had all started with a letter that he had found. It had been addressed to Kai but the tattooed boy had never seen it before. He had read the contents of it while hiding it from Tala. The swirling, overly neat handwriting had released a dark, deep secret from the depths of Kai's memories. The words of the letter had unlocked all the doors and knocked down all the walls that Kai had made to subconsciously keep himself from those memories. They all came flooding back and Kai plummeted into depression.

He hadn't eaten properly in days and even though his stomach was complaining Kai couldn't face the long walk from his bedroom to the kitchen. There were pictures of him and Tala all over the hall and Kai thought that he would never be able to get up if he saw their smiling faces. He decided to quite his stomach and stop the jumbled mess that was his thoughts by sleeping off what he had drunk. He lay down on the bed and sighed as his arm automatically went to the other side of the bed expecting to feel Tala's warm body. Kai sighed again and closed his eyes hoping to block out the world that he was currently in. Little did he know that in his dreams he would re-live one of the memories that he had tried so hard to protect himself from.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes and he was back in The Abbey. He stood up from the bed that he was lying in and walked over to the door. Everything seemed oddly familiar yet he was small, so small that he was only eye-level with the doorknob. His tiny had reached out and felt the cold metal but before he could open the door it was opened from the other side and Boris and some of the Abbey's trainees stepped through it. Boris sidled over to Kai and grabbed the small boy's shoulder "Boys, This is Kai. He'll be your... host this evening" Kai looked up at the boys. They all looked in between sixteen and twenty, there were four of them and he didn't particularly want to be their host. There was nothing to serve them in the room anyway; he didn't have any food or drink. Kai suddenly felt like he'd missed a key part of the conversation as the men all exchanged knowing looks and grinned at each other before finally rounding on Kai. One then spoke to him in Russian "We're going to enjoy ourselves tonight aren't we little one?" As Kai didn't know what they were doing tonight he just nodded, he presumed that this had been the right thing to do as all the men laughed and the largest man stepped forward "I'll go first" since the other three groaned and complained that it wasn't fair Kai figured that what they were all going to do would be fun.

Boris then let go of Kai's shoulder and turned to the four men "I'll leave you all alone then. But remember, not too rough he is only seven and Voltaire wants his grandson intact for his future plans" He then turned back to the small boy "Be a good boy now Kai, don't forget to do everything the others tell you. That way you won't get hurt when you're playing"

Boris then left and Kai heard his own child voice say "Are we playing a game? What game is it?"

The large man who had stepped forward before smiled and said "We'll tell you what game we're going to play as long as you lie down nice and quite on the bed okay?"

"Okay!" He then ran to the bed that he had woken up in and lay down as quite and still as he could

"Good. Now what we're going to do is; we're going to take it in turns to play doctors okay? And you're going to be a good patient for us right?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Just lie there and do what I tell you to do"

"Alright"

The large man walked over to the bed and the others seemed to make themselves comfortable on the floor. The man then got onto the bed and loomed over Kai "Take off your clothes"

"Erm... Mr... Mr..."

"Ludovic"

"Well, Mr. Ludovic. Why do I have to take my clothes off?"

"How do you expect me to check that you're ok if all of your clothes are in the way?"

"Oh, ok" So Kai stripped down to his underwear

"And those kid"

"What? Can't you do it like this?"

"No and if you wont do it then I will!" So Ludovic grabbed Kai, threw him down on the bed and ripped the boy's underwear from his body. Kai was pretty sure that what Ludovic did to him after that wasn't what doctors were supposed to do. Afterwards Kai was in pain, he felt awful and filthy. He finally thought that it was all over but then the second man stepped up and took Ludovic's place, and then the next one after him and the next one after him.

In about three hours Kai was left alone in the room crying his little eyes out from pain and distress. After he had calmed down and Boris had brought him some food Kai tried to put the ordeal behind him. But then the door opened again.

* * *

Kai woke up with tears streaming down his face. He could still feel the faint pain that the men had caused and could sense their touch on his body. He shuddered and wiped his eyes. Now he felt dirty again so he walked down the hall with his eyes closed so he wouldn't see Tala's face beaming down at him. In the shower as he felt the hot water run down his back only one thought crossed his mind "I'm sorry Tala"

* * *

My First Beyblade fic, very angsty I know. If anybody does want the lemon scene then think it up in your own little minds and please keep it there as I'm not writing it, poor little Kai has been through enough. Anyhoos, please review! Why Tala left is in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Never have done, never will.

Title: Unearth Memories and Broken Spirits (Working title)

Date: 14.08.04

Genre: Angst

Rating: R

Summary: Kai sinks into depression as memories of his childhood come flooding back and Tala can't take it anymore

Warnings: Yaoi Kai/Tala, Rei/Bryan, KaiRei Friendship (Later Chaps) slight OOCness on Tala's behalf and Heavy angst.

Note: All Blade Breakers/ Demolition boys are 17 years all.

* * *

Tala walked along the streets of Moscow, he hadn't expected to end up in the middle of the city but he had needed to get away from Kai. He hadn't intended to yell like that but he'd finally been pushed too far. Kai had been depressed for weeks but refused to talk to Tala about it, he'd tried to help but without knowing what was wrong he couldn't do much. Kai had become much more distant, he wasn't eating properly and he was practically ignoring the flame haired boy. Tala sighed and decided to sit down in one of the street cafés and have a hot drink as he had ran out of the house so fast he'd forgotten his coat. While warming his hands around the warm mug of chocolate he thought about what had happened in the past few hours.

* * *

It had been just a normal day. Tala had been up for hours and as usual Kai was still sulking in bed. He had been reading the paper when Kai finally emerged from their bedroom. 

"Hi Kai, How are you feeling today?" All he'd got in return was a grunt. So Tala had risen from his seat and walked into the kitchen to get his lover a cup of coffee. After returning with the caffeine filled substance Tala sat down on the couch next to Kai. Concern filled his eyes as he put his arm around him and asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"But you don't seem fine"

"I'm fine!" Tala was used to Kai snapping at him but there was no harm in trying to get something out of him. Kai then got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tala sighed and opened his paper again. But then a thought hit him; he shouldn't have to put up with being treated like this. As Kai's boyfriend Tala had the right to know if Kai was depressed because of him or if it was something serious so he decided that he was going to get Kai to tell him no matter what it took.

Tala then followed the enraged boy's footsteps out of the room and into their own. Kai was sitting by the window with his cup of coffee and he didn't notice Tala come in. To make himself known Tala came up behind him and put his arms around Kai's shoulders and kissed his cheek "You're going to tell me what's wrong"

Kai gave a bark laugh "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I'm your lover and I have the right to know whether it's something to do with me or not"

"It's not"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not telling you" Tala decided that he could be more persuasive if he sat on Kai's knee "Tell me"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"That's not good enough" So Tala kissed him

"I'm still not telling you"

"I'll kiss you until you do"

"I still won't tell you"

"Okay, then I won't kiss you until you do"

"Tala I'm not in the mood for games!" At this Kai threw Tala off his knee but accidentally hit the Russian boy's head on the window.

"Tala? Tala, are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?"

When Tala had stopped seeing stars he stood up to face Kai "No! I'm not ok! I'm going to have a headache for the rest of the day because the guy who supposedly loves me just threw me into a window! The same guy who's been practically ignoring me for the past few weeks, who snaps at me and expects me to look after him while he wallows in self pity about something he won't even tell me! Does that sound ok to you?"

"Tala... I-"

"No Kai! Forget it! I'm not putting up with this anymore! I'm leaving!"

"You're what?"

"I'm leaving! You can look after yourself from now on! I'm fed up of having to mother you! I'm meant to be your boyfriend not your carer!" And with that Tala exited the room and ran out the door. He'd come back for his stuff, or get Bryan to come and get it but right then he couldn't stand to be in the same place as Kai.

* * *

Tala placed his empty chocolate mug down and got up to leave. He left the tip on the table and headed out into the snow. It was only then that he realised that he had nowhere to live. So he went to the only place he could think of, Rei and Bryan's. 

"Hi Tala! Hey, where's Kai?" Rei answered the door with his usual perkiness

"That's why I'm here Rei"

"What? He's not missing is he?" Rei's perkiness seemed to fall off at the thought of one of his best friends being in danger.

"Not exactly, can I come in?"

When he was sitting at the table across from Rei and Bryan Tala told his story of leaving Kai. "I was just wondering if I could possibly stay here for now"

"Of course you can. You can have Rei's old room" Rei had been living with Bryan for a few months before they actually got together, since then the couple had always had a spare room to help teammates in need.

"Bryan, could I also ask you for a favour?"

"Of course"

"Could you go and get my things from the apartment please? I don't think I can face going back there"

"Certainly, you stay here with Rei and I'll go collect your things"

"I want to go too" Bryan looked at Rei "You what?"

"I want to go too. You can get Tala's things and I'll talk to Kai and try to sort things out"

Tala looked sadly down at the table "You can try but he hasn't been telling me anything at all. What makes you think that he'll tell you?"

"I can be very influential on what Kai will talk about" the Neko-jin said with a grin, "Come on Bryan, lets go"

* * *

Okay, chapter two done. Don't forget to Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Please don't sue as I'm very poor...

Title: Unearthed Memories and Broken Spirits (Working title)

Date: 04.09.04

Genre: Angst

Rating: R

Summary: Kai sinks into depression as memories of his childhood come flooding back and Tala can't take it anymore

Warnings: Yaoi Kai/Tala, Bryan/Rei, KaixRei friendship and heavy angst

Notes: All Blade Breakers/Demolition Boys are 17.

* * *

Kai was lying on the couch with a cushion over his head when a persistent knocking suddenly came from the doorway. He recognised the knock and knew it wouldn't stop until he answered the door so he pulled himself up and headed out of the room. Due to the swiftness that Kai had flung the door open Rei almost knocked on the Russian boy's forehead.

"What" Kai said, Rei's fist hovering an inch from his face.

"Hey Kai, I just came to talk to you"

"And him?" His head nodded to Bryan

"Oh... Bryan... Erm... Bryan to... Erm" Rei was trying to break it gently to Kai but Bryan seemed to have other ideas

"I've come to collect Tala's things" At this Kai's eyes widened and he stepped back to let them into the apartment.

Rei told Bryan to go and preoccupy himself whilst he talked to Kai. Bryan decided to get Tala's clothes as he would easily be able to tell them apart from Kai's. Rei sat down next to Kai on the couch and said, "So, How are you holding up?"

"So Tala's really gone" It was more of a statement than a question but Rei took it as one anyway.

"Yeah Kai; But you could still sort things out, that's why I'm here. I want to help you, the happiest I've seen you is when you're with Tala and I'm not going to let you let it slip through your fingers" He then looked at Kai who was intently examining the floor "Man, you look hung-over"

"That's because I am"

"Kai! You shouldn't try and drink your problems away!"

"Well I know that now! I've been regretting it since I've felt like throwing up all afternoon"

"What's wrong Kai?" The Neko-Jin out his arm around the other boy "you can tell me"

"I should be able to tell Tala, he'd understand but I can't. I can't tell him and make him suffer as well! And I can't tell you" The last part was almost a whisper and Rei could tell that Kai felt like crying. So he pulled him closer.

"Is it something to do with the Abbey?" Kai nodded "Did it happen to Tala?" Kai shrugged, he had no idea what they did to Tala at the Abbey except for the cyber enhancements "Is it something to do with Black Dranzer?" Kai shook his head "What about Boris?" Kai shuddered and flinched out of Rei's arms. "What did he do to you Kai?"

Kai knew that with the memories flashing in his head he wouldn't be able to tell Rei without breaking down so he rummaged in a drawer and gave him an envelope. Rei took it and read the letter inside as Kai sat nervously next to him. "Kai, who wrote this?"

"I think it was my Grandfather"

"What does he mean 'remember when you used to host for Boris in your room'?" Kai didn't answer and instead turned away with the pictures of the men vividly repeating in his mind. "Kai? Kai? Tell me, Kai. What does it mean? Is this what you're upset over? Kai!"

Kai swiftly stood up and turned to face Rei "They raped me okay! Over and over again! So many different men that Boris would bring to my room and let take advantage of me! They stole my virginity when I was seven-years-old Rei! Seven-Years-old!" As tears started to flow down his cheeks Kai quickly turned away again.

After a second of recovering from the shock Rei stood and put his arms around Kai "Kai, it's okay. It's okay; if you just tell Tala then he'll understand and he'll come back and help you, I know he will. It's all in the past now, you don't have to worry about it anymore. He'll come back Kai, he loves you"

Kai's voice was practically non-existent "I love him too"

Bryan chose that moment to stride into the room with a bag under his arm "What else is there of his?"

Kai made sure that Bryan couldn't see his tears "It's hard to tell what's mine and what's his. We used to buy everything together."

"I'll just take his clothes and wash things then" Kai then walked into the bathroom and returned holding a few towels, a toothbrush and a bottle of shampoo especially for red hair. "Here, these are all he needs" Bryan took them and headed for the door "Rei?"

Rei put his hand on Kai's shoulder and said "I'm just a phone call away. I'll sort this out Kai, I promise" And with that he and Bryan left, leaving Kai alone again.

* * *

Okay, I know, quite a short chapter but school's started again so I'm hard for time. Read and Review!


End file.
